


At Least

by KatyaDarlink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Sad boi hours, adrien and chloe, chloe and adrien, gen miraculous fic, is this?? hurt comfort, platonic chloadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: A late night convo between chloe and adrien.Inspired by:A: I’m surprised by how insignificant we areB: Not me, I’m important





	At Least

The night sky opened up above them. The small stars just visible from the hotel terrace. Adrien and Chloe sit in silence, admiring.

“I’m surprised by how insignificant we are.”

“Not me, I’m important,” comes the reply.

“No really Chlo, when we’re all said and done they’ll still be here,” a hand was tossed upward to indicate the sky. “And yeah I’m a model and you're the mayor’s daughter, but we’re just people. It’s not the same as when you look at a canyon and know it’s been carved out by years of erosion. Even our fame will only last a lifetime or so.”

“Yeah. But we don’t need fame for long. I mean, I want to be remembered, but.” She sighs, closing her eyes, “Not like one of those dull people we learn about in history. I want to be remembered as a person, not a historic side note.”

“Yeah. D'you ever feel that you wont ever get that significance while you're in the public eye? Like, how can I spend time with friends without paparazzi? And how can I live normally after all that’s happened?”

Chloe’s shoulders sagged and she hugged herself. She offered a few quiet words of her own. “I feel like I won’t matter, I can’t matter if my parents don’t even care.”

They let the words hang in the air because at the end of the night, they’ve both had that thought run through their head too many times.

A shiver ran through both of their bodies as a strong breeze blew by. Adrien scooched towards his childhood friend and placed the blanket across both their shoulders. They may feel alone, but at least they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr https://iveofficiallygonemad.tumblr.com/post/186260994181/platonic-chloadrien for ur reblogging pleasure :3


End file.
